A COFFEE
by daelogic
Summary: Menyesap aroma tubuhmu saja sudah memperbaiki suasana hatiku 1000 kali jauh lebih baik dari secangkir kopi. Melihatmu saja sudah membuat pikiranku melayang 1000 kali lebih jauh daripada kopi. BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : A COFFEE**

**Rating : T**

**Length : shortfic**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : ****_"Menyesap aroma tubuhmu saja sudah memperbaiki suasana hatiku 1000 kali jauh lebih baik dari secangkir kopi. Melihatmu saja sudah membuat pikiranku melayang 1000 kali lebih jauh daripada kopi."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Srek...**

**Srek...**

**Srek...**

Sudah lembar kesekian yang dibolak-balikkan Daehyun. Terkadang dia membenci pekerjaannya ini. Tapi yang pasti Daehyun kini telah kembali membalikkan beberapa dokumen dan mencoretkan goresan abstrak bernama tanda tangan. Hampir selesai. Dokumen yang semula menumpuk disebelah kirinya, saat ini lebih dari separuh sudah berpindah ke sebelah kanannya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan. Melemaskan otot-ototnya sejenak. Dua jam duduk di kursi kerjanya membuatnya merasa ingin segera merebahkan badannya di ranjang.

Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah sebuah cangkir putih. Diraihnya cangkir tersebut, sampai akhirnya dia mendesah pelan.

"Habis?"

Kopi yang selalu menjadi teman setianya saat berkutat dengan pekerjaannya habis. Lenyap tak meninggalkan jejak barang setetespun di meja.

"Apa boleh buat..."

Daehyun beranjak dari duduknya. Sedikit meringis ketika dirinya sendiri mendengar suara gemeretak tulang punggungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, setua ini kah aku?"

Kakinya melangkah. Jendela kaca besar di ujung ruang kerja menjadi destinasi singkatnya. Oh lihatlah, kota Seoul benar-benar terlihat indah meskipun ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Senyum kecil terukir dari kedua sudut bibir Daehyun.

"Haruskah aku meneleponnya?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Daehyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tangannya hendak meraih ponselnya ketika pikiran lain mulai mengacau.

"Hash, selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu Tuan Jung."

Gumaman pelan itu membatalkan niat Daehyun untuk menelepon. Yah, lebih baik segera diselesaikan dulu pekerjaannya, dan ia akan puas berbicara. Pada seseorang. Pada kekasihnya.

Daehyun menggebrak meja. Tangannya mengacak kasar surai coklatnya. Gusar. Dokumen yang seharusnya tidak ia tanda tangani, ternyata sudah ia bubuhkan goresan tinta dari pulpennya.

"Aku benar-benar butuh kopi..."

**Dddrrrttttt**

Vibrasi terdengar dari ponsel Daehyun. Tanpa menoleh dan melirik siapa nama yang tertera di layar, ditekannya tombol virtual berwarna hijau.

"Apa?"

Bentakan. Hal itulah yang diucapkan Daehyun ketika ia menerima panggilan dari seberang.

_"Jahat sekali."_

Suara itu membuat Daehyun tersentak. Astaga. Dia sudah salah bicara.

"Mian... aku tak bermaksud."

_"Arasseo... aku tau kau lelah."_

"Ini untukmu. Demi kau."

_"Bohong. Kau tidak ikhlas mengerjakannya."_

Ups. Daehyun terpojok. Hei, tapi bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu kalau Daehyun sedang gusar dengan pekerjaannya?

"Siapa bilang?"

_"Aku melihatnya, Jung pabo."_

"Bisakah kau ganti panggilan menyedihkan itu? Sangat tidak cocok sekali dengan posisiku sebagai seorang general manager."

Daehyun menangkap suara kikikan pelan dari seberang. Bukannya kesal, tapi Daehyun malah tersenyum.

_"Tidak mau. Kau memang pabo kok."_

"Hentikan Zelo-ya!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa dari namja bernama Zelo itu.

"Sudah puas menggangguku Choi Junhong?"

_"Oh, jadi aku mengganggu? Arasseo...aku tutup tele.."_

"Andwae...tunggu."

Hening. Zelo tak menutup teleponnya ataupun berbicara. Tapi keduanya. Jung Daehyun dan Choi Junhong masih bisa mendengar hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Aku butuh kopi."

_"Aku tahu. Kau kan memang tak bisa bekerja tanpa kopi."_

"Kopi membuat pikiranku terasa ringan. Hanya menyesapnya saja rasanya suasana hatiku lebih baik."

_"Ya ya ya. Cukup Tuan Jung. Aku tahu."_

"Hahaha, tapi itu tadi. Sebelum aku mendengar suaramu."

_"Mwo?"_

"Aku tak butuh kopi jika bersamamu Zelo-ya."

Tak ada jawaban. Entahlah. Junhong di seberang hanya diam. Daehyun kembali tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian di dengarnya ketukan dari pintu.

"Zelo-ya. Sebentar."

Daehyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Dibukanya pintu kayu berwarna kehitaman tersebut.

"Room service. Silahkan kopinya Tuan."

Senyum Daehyun semakin terkembang. Diraihnya tangan sang kekasih hingga mendekat, lalu memeluknya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kau membolak balikkan dokumen-dokumenmu yang tidak jelas itu. Ya, Jung pabo. Kopinya bisa tumpah."

Zelo tak bisa membalas pelukan Daehyun karena tangannya masih memegang secangkir kopi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak butuh kopi kalau kau bersamaku."

Daehyun berbisik pelan ditelinga Zelo. Cahaya lampu yang terang di ruangan tersebut tak mungkin mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah Zelo.

"Menyesap aroma tubuhmu saja sudah memperbaiki suasana hatiku 1000 kali jauh lebih baik dari secangkir kopi. Melihatmu saja sudah membuat pikiranku melayang 1000 kali lebih jauh daripada kopi."

"Tapi aku membuatnya sendiri. Kopi ini."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus meminumnya Jung pabo."

"Tapi aku lebih memilih menyesapmu Choi Junhong. Kau membuatku kecanduan 1000 kali lebih parah dari kopi."

"Yak..berhenti."

Daehyun tertawa. Diraihnya cangkir berisi kopi hitam dari tangan Zelo.

"Gumawo."

Disesapnya sedikt cairan tersebut. Daehyun meringis pelan.

"Ini pahit Junhong-ah. Kau tak menambahkan gula?"

"Ne~"

Zelo tersenyum. Mendekatkan perlahan wajahnya pada Daehyun.

**Cup**

Dengan sedikit liar, dilumatnya bibir Daehyun. Setelah beberapa menit, Zelo melepaskan tautan itu.

"Itu pemanisnya, Jung."

Zelo memeletkan lidahnya. Daehyun hanya menyambutnya dengan seringaian liciknya.

"Aku rasa aku bisa lembur malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fluff lagi?**

**Fanfic setengah jam lagi?**

**Mianhae... #sungkem**

**REVIEW NE?**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
